Adventures
by AmericanPi
Summary: (Drabble) Clemont encourages Ash to find adventure in an unconventional way: by picking up a book.


**A/N: Avietta_Ikarilove from the SPPf Shippers' Truth or Dare Thread dared me to write a drabble of any Ash pairing with the theme of reading. I decided to challenge myself and write an Ash x male character pairing rather than an Ash x main girl ship (because who said that only the main girls get to be shipped with Ash?). I'm quite proud of the result. Enjoy.**

* * *

"So, Clemont," Ash Ketchum said to his husband, lounging lazily on the living room couch, "what do you suppose we do now?"

Clemont looked up from the robot he was building and glanced out the window. It was still raining sheets, and the weather didn't look like it was going to clear up anytime soon.

"Rain got you down, huh?" Clemont asked, gazing at Ash sympathetically.

"Yeah," Ash grumbled. "That was a nice battle back there, but what else can we do indoors?" He sat up stiffly and stretched, putting his face in his hands. "I want an adventure. Or at least for something cool to happen."

"Rai," Ash's Raichu grumbled in agreement, sitting on the floor next to the sofa.

Clemont sighed and smiled, love for Ash and Raichu filling his chest. They had changed so much over the years, and had conquered so many obstacles brought upon by Raichu's forced evolution from Pikachu, but their love for adventure had stayed the same. Clemont had been close friends with Ash since they were young, but it was the experiences he shared with Ash after Pikachu unwillingly became Raichu that really brought the two friends to be closer than friends.

Clemont never even once regretted marrying Ash. It was only the most natural thing to do, after everything they went through.

"Why don't you read something?" Clemont suggested, picking himself up and walking over to the bookcase, scanning the rows of books for something Ash would enjoy.

"You know I don't like to read," Ash chuckled.

"I know," Clemont responded, picking out a book on robotics before shaking his head and putting it back. "But I think you should give it a try. Plenty of adventure can be found in books."

"Really?" Ash asked doubtfully. "I mean, it's been so long since I last picked up a book. Why would you sit around reading something from a book when you can go out and experience it yourself?"

"Come on, Ash, give it a try," Clemont said gently. His eyes glanced over a certain novel that happened to be one of his favorites as a child. "Aha." He picked out the worn purple paperback book, skimmed the back cover, and smiled.

"I know you love science and learning and all that, Clemont," Ash said, "but I'm not sure if I'd enjoy reading myself, you know?" He sighed. "I'm more of a 'go-out-there-and-do-it' kind of person."

"I know. And I love that about you," Clemont said, grinning. "But Ash, it's raining pretty hard out there." He held up the book he had picked out for Ash. "Trust me, reading can be a great adventure too. Even as you are sitting in one place, reading takes you to places you've never dreamed of."

Clemont walked over to Ash and handed the book to him. Ash took it doubtfully and examined it.

"Try it," Clemont suggested. "This one is really, really good. It's about a boy wizard who fights evil, learns about the power of friendship, and grows alongside his Pokemon." He smiled. "I think it's your kind of stuff."

"That _does_ sound pretty neat," Ash said, giving a slight smile. "Alright, I'll give it a shot." He chuckled. "Will you be reading your own book alongside me? I know it sounds like a silly question, but I think I'd feel better if we did this together."

"Sure, no problem," Clemont said, nodding in understanding.

"Thanks."

While Ash opened and began poring over his book, Clemont grabbed his favorite science encyclopedia from the bookshelf. As he promised, he read alongside Ash and soon got lost in the wonderful world of science. He was being fascinated by chemical reactions when he remembered to look up and see how Ash was enjoying his book.

Ash was still reading. He looked quite engrossed in the book, and Clemont smiled.

 _Looks like you found adventure after all,_ he thought happily.

-END-


End file.
